1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display apparatus and a flat display apparatus testing method, and is, for example, applicable to a liquid crystal display apparatus where drive circuits are integrally formed on an insulating substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, for example, a liquid crystal display apparatus that is a flat display apparatus applied to mobile terminal devices such as PDA's and mobile telephones etc., have been proposed where drive circuits of a liquid crystal display panel are formed integrally on a glass substrate that is an insulating substrate constituting the liquid crystal display panel.
These liquid crystal display apparatuses are such that each pixel is formed by a liquid crystal cell, a polysilicon TFT (Thin Film Transistor) that is a switching device of this liquid crystal cell, and a hold capacitor. A display section is formed by arranging these pixels in a matrix and is driven by various drive circuits arranged around the periphery of the display section, thereby displaying various images.
With liquid crystal display apparatuses, when there is even just one defect in a multiplicity of pixels arranged in a matrix, this defective pixel is observed as a bright luminescent spot and the quality of the display image deteriorates considerably. Various methods have therefore been proposed for detecting these types of defective pixels, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2002-221547.